


Baby Born

by watersylph



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, Married Couple, baby born AU, chatfic, idk with the previous tag, sanghyuk is married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersylph/pseuds/watersylph
Summary: Hyuk's wife is giving birth to their first baby and Hyuk is a panic mess and VIXX was no help for him





	1. Baby Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markeubaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markeubaby/gifts).



> hello i dont even know where's this AU come from but I just happened to think what will be their reaction if they have a baby later and this monster was born. anyway enjoy it, I'm open to any criticism^^

# Baby Born

 

The time when Hyuk’s wife is giving birth to their first baby

**Hyuk :**

Hyungs

WHERE ARE YOU ALL?（┬┬＿┬┬）

**CracKidz :**

On My Way kid

 **Hyuk** **:**

Oh God I’m all swaetng

*setwing

Shit sweating i cant even text well

**KongBin :**

Ikr it must be hard for little biy like you

Boy

**CracKidz :**

Thanks to huyk now im a panic mess

Fck this traffic jam i haet this

*hate

shit

**Hyuk :**

Will you stop crusing hyung

*cursing

I need my mom

Hakyeon hyung eodigayo （┬┬＿┬┬）

**KongBin :**

He’s with Ken hyung im sure

Hows ur wife? Is she doing alright

**Hyuk :**

idk i cant stand hearing her cry （┬┬＿┬┬）

its heratbraeking

frgve my tembrilng hand

*trembling

**KEKEn :**

（┬┬＿┬┬）i kno its hard fpr you kenjumma will save you

Hakyeon hyung is vrying ere what should i do?

*crying here

**KongBin :**

you guys stratying to make me panic

*starting

wheres my taekwoon hyung?

WHERES HYUK ON TOP OF THIS?

**Hyuk :**

Im still here waiting （┬┬＿┬┬）

Can you guys please fast the doctor told me to get in there?

**TaekWoon :**

is he asking r stating?

**KongBin :**

hyung its not the riht time to joke

**TaekWoon :**

fix you finger fisrt

**KongBin :**

YOU DID THAT TOO

**TaekWoon :**

IM WORRIED ITS MY FIRST BABY

**Hyuk :**

Technically its MY baby

Whatever it is can u guys just come here faster?

cause its like 5 minuts agaim the doctor will call me again （┬┬＿┬┬）

**eNeNeN :**

you used again too much

IM HERE HYUK WHAT FLOOR ARE YOU IN

**Hyuk :**

Who gives a shit about grammar hyung pls

6th floor i reqeuest the doctor bcs its our member’s number

**eNeNeN :**

still

How considerate of you we’re rescuing you now

**Hyuk :**

Hakyeon n Jaehwan hyung are here but theyre no help

theyre adding up my panic state

Taekwoon hyung Hongbin Hyung Ravi Hyung anyone save me

**KongBin :**

i bet jaehwan hyung is going back and forth

**TaekWoon :**

just push jaehwan out from the windpw

*Window

**KEKEn :**

i cam hear you hyung

**TaekWoon :**

IM HERE HYUK WHERE ARE YOU

**CracKidz :**

can u just scroll up

**TaekWoon :**

oh im sorry wonshik why are you still on your way?

**CracKidz :**

cause the traffic is so fckin stressing hyuk please be patient

**Hyuk :**

thanks to Taewkoon hyung im not panic now

**TaekWoon :**

but you spell my name wrong kids

**Hyuk :**

oopsss

**TaekWoon :**

whatever hakyeon is just like hyuk’s mother

he’s all caring and hugging hyuk now

sooo soft

**KEKEn :**

he need to be taken care of

my baby is having a baby

im a proud mom

**eNeNen :**

IM HIS MOM

 

**KongBin :**

will youguys stop?

Im here already WONSHIK GET YOUR ASS HERE FAST

**CracKidz :**

HEY IM YUR HYUNG WATCH YOUR ASS

**KongBin :**

oh yeah i forgot sorry

**Hyuk :**

I hve to get in Ravi hyung bye

everyone wish me luck

i hope the baby come out well and fast and no blood

**CracKidz :**

Im here btw if your baby is not covered with blood he’s die u stupid

**KongBin :**

sadly thats right

**CracKidz :**

what do u mean by sadly

**KongBin :**

NOTHING

**CracKidz :**

now that we’re all here is this necessary to text each oteher?

**Taekwoon :**

its necessary hyuk is now inside

**Hyuk :**

oh god what do i do

she looks so in pain i cant stand seeing her like this

it must be hurt

why did i made that baby and let her suffered like this TT

is this my fault

（┬┬＿┬┬）

Hyung!!!! WHY NO ONE IS ANSWERING???

**TaekWoon :**

thanks to you we’re all got panic attacks

Hongbin is going back and forth to toilets

Jaehwan is going back and forth in fton o me and just fell bcs i slid my feet

*front of

Hakyeon is peek-a-boo-ing your wife’s surgery room

Even tho he know he cant see anything

Particularly its just me who stay clam and reply tyour tezts

*calm *your *texts

**Hyuk :**

but why are you typoing

**TaekWoon :**

shit im caught

**Hyuk :**

（┬┬＿┬┬）

**eNeNeN :**

Is the baby alright i can hear the baby crying

**Hyuk :**

its not even out yet huyng

*hyung

**eNeNeN :**

so who’s cry is this?

**KongBin :**

Appertenly its jewhan hyung

Shit my finger

Apparently its jaehwan hyung

**CracKidz :**

I want to get in （┬┬＿┬┬）hyogi pls be strong

**TaekWoon :**

Then you will be accused

**CracKidz :**

For waht?

**TaekWoon :**

You might be considered as hyuk’s wife second husband

**Hyuk :**

I wont gave her the permission

**CracKidz :**

Im sorry I HVE MY OWN WIFE

WHY SHOULD I????

**TaekWoon :**

I say YOU MIGHT you stupid

**CracKidz :**

Im not focusing on that sentence

**KEKEn :**

hyogi r u alrihtg?

Your wife is doing okay rihgt>

（┬┬＿┬┬）

**Hyuk :**

MY BABY IS COMING OUT

(´∀｀)

I can scream right

**eNeNeN :**

No

Enough with jaewhan screaming

It hutrs my ears

Thank god the baby is born

**KEKEn :**

Why im so proud

Im a proud mother

My baby

(❁´◡`❁)

Can i come in?

**Hyuk :**

No

She will soon move to her room

Meet her and my baby there

**TaekWoon :**

Why am i crying suddenly

（┬┬＿┬┬）

**KongBin :**

Yeah he’s sobbing on my shirt

Poor me

**CracKidz :**

I hve to tell my wife to come and get butt along

**KongBin :**

You should consider a baby too hyung not just butt

**CracKidz :**

SPEAK TO YOURSLEF

**KongBin :**

Im considering it now

**KEKEn:**

With who? Youre not even married yet

**KongBin :**

Sadly thats right tho TT

**TaekWoon :**

I’ll hook you up with someone

**eNeNeN :**

Shouldnt you find one for you and me first?

**KEKEn :**

Im out

IM TAKEN

**eNeNeN :**

waht? When? With who/

**KEKEn :**

Its a secret

**eNeNeN :**

I’ll kill you now

**KEKEn :**

WHERES HYUK???

**Hyuk :**

Im already at my wife’s room

Come here

**KEKEn :**

What? When? With who?

**eNeNeN :**

its my question you shit

srsly tho when were you passing us by?

**Hyuk :**

You all just too busy fighting over i passed you by without anyone knoing

**TaekWoon:**

Which room now

You ungrateful

You should warn us

**KongBin :**

Actually i swa him but i just lost my consciuosnsee

*consciousness

**Hyuk :**

I wonder why were you look so blacked out

**KongBin :**

srry

Im amazed by the baby trolley

I saw your name on it

**Hyuk :**

It would be werid if you see hakyeon hyung’s name on it

**eNeNeN :**

smeoday you will see it yourslfe

**KEKEn :**

Find yourself somone first

**eNeNeN :**

thanks for reminding me

i swear i’ll murder you if this isnt a hospital

**KEKEn :**

Your welcome ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

**Hyuk :**

Its 605

**KEKEn :**

What?

**eNeNen :**

whats with 605

is it a bomb number?

**Hyuk :**

Dont you ask me about my wife room back then

Oh god

**KEKEn :**

Oh right my mind must be out

**eNeNeN :**

you never bring them anyway

**KEKEn :**

If this isnt a hospital i’ll murder you rn

eNeNeN :

stop using my words you stupid

**Hyuk :**

U guys really fighting over there?

**KongBin :**

Yes

Im having a hard time

Someone help

**CracKidz :**

Is the door automatic or what

Why cant i open that

**Hyuk :**

Its covered with password

**TaekWoon :**

Thankgod its not covered with spit

 

**KongBin :**

Old jokes

**CracKidz :**

So what is it?

**Hyuk :**

The password?

**CracKidz :**

Do i make myself clear or i’ll break throuhg and mudrer you?

**Hyuk :**

Slowdown you’ll scare my baby

**CracKidz :**

Then?

**Hyuk :**

Hyogicutiepie

**KongBin :**

I’ll join Wonshik hyung to murder you

**TaekWoon :**

Looks like wonsihk got an army

Ill join you guys

**eNeNeN :**

im throwing up at hyogicutiepie

**KEKEn :**

He’s making that up

Dont bleiebve him

*believe

But seriously tho hyuk it sucks

**Hyuk :**

Haha kidding

Its 0507

**CracKidz :**

Better say it you shit

**Hyuk :**

Im apologizing Wonshik dad

(❁´◡`❁)

**CracKidz :**

How dare you call me dad

My wife isnt pregnant yet

**Hyuk :**

I kno thats why hurry up

Youre getting older

 **CracKidz** :

Im just a few years older than you

**Hyuk :**

Chill

**KEKEn :**

Oh look how cute his baby is

He got his handsomeness after me

**eNeNeN :**

Hyuk is the father you stupid

**KEKEn :**

I forgpt that fact

**Taekwoon :**

He’s after his father but he got his mom’s nose

Its cute

 

**Hyuk :**

Why my photo is up too?

And dont you drae call my wife cute

*dare

Shes mine hyung

**Taekwoon :**

Im just a bit late to catch your wife’s heart

If im a step faster that would be my baby over here

**KEKEn :**

Are you confessing rn?

**Hyuk :**

Wow a fact i dont know before

**Taekwoon :**

She’s my niece’s friends i shouldve known her first

**Hyuk :**

Another fact

**KongBin :**

Lucky you Hyuk is on his happiest state

If he isnt you’d surely get killed

**eNeNeN :**

i agree with hongbinnie

a proud father ‘HYUK’

IM ALSO PROUD MY BABY NOW HAS A BABY ON HIS OWN

**KEKEn :**

You’ve said that like a thousand times my ear hurts

**eNeNeN :**

i dont care IM JUST HAPPY

**KongBin :**

At leats you kno this is a hospital hyung

**TaekWoon :**

And theres a baby in front of you

**CracKidz :**

Better not raising your voice hyung

Im embarassed

**eNeNeN :**

oh right i forgot

sorry (❁´◡`❁)

**KEKEn :**

He doesnt sound sorry

**KongBin :**

I kno right


	2. The Angry Kenjumma

**eNeNeN :**

reporter Haekyeon is reporting you THE ANGRY Kenjumma

**Hyuk :**

You spell your own name wrong

**eNeNeN :**

No I dont

**KongBin :**

**eNeNeN :**

it wasnt my mistake

my finger did

**Hyuk :**

Can i expelled Hakyeon hyung?

**TaekWoon :**

You can

**KEKEn :**

I’ll Help

**CracKidz :**

Im ready

**eNeNeN :**

Hongbin help me

**KongBin :**

I’ll help you hyung

The door is opened so you dont have to open it again (❁´◡`❁)

**eNeNeN :**

watch all of your ass

**Hyuk :**

Can you guys stop laughing and shut up

My baby is going to wake up if you guys keep on laughing

**CracKidz :**

You’re already shushed us up with your terrible tablecloth

**KongBin :**

It hurts you ungrateful kid

**Hyuk :**

Got nothing to use again (❁´◡`❁)

Sorry (❁´◡`❁)

**eNeNeN :**

you dont seem that sorry

 **Hyuk** **:**

I AM

So where’s the gift?

**TaekWoon :**

Got you a pack of baby clothes

**KongBin :**

A lovely couple mug for your baby

**TaekWoon :**

Is that the same price like mine?

2000 won?

**KongBin :**

NO!!

I got the most expensive one

Its for my baby

**Hyuk :**

ITS MINE

**CracKidz :**

Technically its just 15000 won

**KongBin :**

You stabbed me on my back wonshik hyung （┬┬＿┬┬）

**CracKidz :**

Its a reality

**Hyuk :**

Hongbin hyung its okay i love you still

**KongBin :**

(❁´◡`❁)

**CracKidz :**

You love me or Hongbin?

You’ll get my prize if you answer just right

**Hyuk :**

I love wonshik hyung so much

**CracKidz :**

I’ve got rolex for your baby

**Hyuk :**

(´∀｀)

**KongBin :**

FEELING BETRAYED

**KEKEn :**

Ur baby cant wear rolex hyuk

Wake up

**Hyuk :**

STOP THAT KENJUMMA THING HYUNG

i’ll just love my wife

She got me the best present afterall

**TaekWoon :**

What is it?

**Hyuk :**

She’s giving me a baby, being so strong all the time, she gave me the whole new world

Nothing can beat that

(❁´◡`❁)

**eNeNeN :**

Jaehwan is crying

Me too

My baby is now an adult

He can think that far

Im more than a proud mom

**KongBin :**

Its my turn to get tire d with those words Hakeyon hyung

**eNeNeN :**

why the hell u guys cant spell my name right

**CracKidz :**

You start it firts

*first

 **KEKEn** :

Wonshik is kindly telling stories to Hyuk’s baby

How sweet

**Hyuk :**

Actually im surpriesd he bring his book here

Espceially its a book for kids

**CracKidz :**

Im a thoughtful person

Its my present for your baby Hyuk

 

**Hyuk :**

I should be grateful or what?

**CracKidz :**

You ungrateful bast***

**Hyuk :**

No offense hyung im kidding

Thankyou he’ll love reading later

Just like uncle wonshik

**CracKidz :**

・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

Im old im an uncle

**TaekWoon :**

Youre an uncle now but wtf im older than you

It saddened me

・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

**eNeNeN :**

we’re on the same boat Taekwoon-ah

**Hyuk :**

Hyungs

Stop

**CracKidz :**

My lil baby is opening his eyes

**Hyuk :**

How much more time should i explain

ITS MY BABY

**KongBin :**

Chill dude you scare your baby with your voice

**Hyuk :**

OOPS

**eNeNeN :**

i want to hold him in my arms can i?

**TaekWoon :**

Me first

Im older

**eNeNeN :**

Technically I AM OLDER

**TaekWoon :**

Well i forgot

**KongBin :**

You forgot a lot of things these day so yeah yuore old

**CracKidz :**

I want to

Im the first to read him a story

**KEKEn :**

Shouldnt it be ME FIRST?

I did come here first

**Hyuk :**

Hyung im the DAD

Respect that

I should be first

**KEKEn :**

Lets ask your wife

**Hyuk :**

Ofc itll be me (❁´◡`❁)

**KEKEn :**

His mom told me to hold him in my arms

Thankksss

**Hyuk :**

Even my wife dont trust me ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

 **KongBin** :

I envy jaehwan hyung

Hyuk dont cry

**TaekWoon :**

His wife is laughing

What conspiration is this??

**eNeNeN :**

i cant actually beleive hyuk’s wife told Jaehwan to hold her bby first

**CracKidz :**

Its against the rule

Hyuk :

・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

**eNeNeN :**

Poor little baby

**KEKEn :**

Its just a minut guys chill

That baby is in Hyuk’s arm now

Seems like he doesnt like my arm ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

**CracKidz :**

Your biceps frightened him

**KEKEn :**

Hyuk has more biceps than me

Then WHYYY

**KongBin :**

Its his father hyung WAKE UP PLS

**TaekWoon :**

Im getting headache

**eNeNeN :**

should i throw Jaehwan out the window

**CracKidz :**

I think so

**KongBin :**

Ready to open the window

**TaekWoon :**

Ready to push

**KEKEn :**

Look at how Hyuk is laughing ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

Its on 6th floor how could you ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

Someone help

**KongBin :**

Hyuk whisper to me to push jaehwan hyung immediately

**KEKEn :**

Hyogi・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜


	3. That 'BIN' Thing

# THAT ‘BIN’ THING

 

                After that chaos, VIXX is all at the hospital room, all wants to hold Hyuk’s little baby

**KEKEn :**

What name should we give?

**CracKidz :**

Add ‘Won’ in his name

**Hyuk :**

What? My name didn’t even consist of WON

**CracKidz :**

Its for his good Hyuk

He’ll take after my success later

**Hyuk :**

Pfft

**eNeNeN :**

Agree with Hyuk

First his family name cant change

Its HAN

**KongBin :**

In Goblin drama they said that man ALWAYS popular if named ‘BIN’

We should add BIN

**TaekWoon :**

He’ll be super handsome like Hongbin then

**KongBin :**

Idk you love me that much hyung (❁´◡`❁)

**TaekWoon :**

I always love you this much bin

Till i forgave that u gave me just 2000 won for my christmas present

**KongBin :**

Can’t we not talk about it pls

**KEKEn :**

I just cant stop laughing

Poor taekwoonie hyung

**eNeNeN :**

back to baby’s name

wheres hyuk?

**KongBin :**

He’s cuddling with his baby over there

**eNeNeN :**

oh right. So?

**KEKEn :**

Han ... Bin?

Jae?

**CracKidz :**

What?

Makes no sense

**KEKEn :**

What makes no sense?

Its good Han Jae Bin

Our visual line

**TaekWoon :**

Pfft

**CracKidz :**

Should we REALLY add that BIN thing

**KongBin :**

Yeah we should

Its kind of fame luck

**CracKidz :**

Think im going to toilets for a sec

**KongBin :**

┰ω┰

**eNeNeN :**

why dont we use “Han Jae-Yeon”

**TaekWoon :**

Good but doesnt it seems like girls?

**KEKEn :**

Agree. Girls

**eNeNeN :**

i agree too

who put that name on

**KongBin :**

YOU

WOAH I CANT BELEIVE

**eNeNeN :**

fix your finger first

dont scream baby Hyuk is sleeping

**Hyuk :**

So who’s his name?

**CracKidz :**

You like Han Jae-Bin better or Han Jae-Yeon better?

**Hyuk :**

.....

**CracKidz :**

I told you he wont like that name

We should add WON

**TaekWoon :**

Explain to me when exactly you told us he dont like it

**CracKidz :**

A second ago

**TaekWoon :**

Who’s ready to kick Wonshiks butt?

**KongBin :**

Me

**eNeNeN :**

anytime

**KEKEn :**

Doors open

**Hyuk :**

Feet ready

**CracKidz :**

Hyuk not you too ┰ω┰

**KEKEn :**

Im waiting for the baby’s name

**KongBin :**

Han Min Hyuk?

Han Hong Bin ?

Han Yoo Bin ?

Han Jae Yong?

Han Sang Won ?

Han Yeong Jae ?

**TaekWoon :**

Han Seo Bin?

Han Dong Bin ?

Han Bin Bin ?

**eNeNeN :**

srsly just kick those BIN thing off L

poor baby Hyuk

**TaekWoon :**

Han Jae Hwan ?

**KongBin :**

So you love Jaehwan hyung more ┰ω┰

**TaekWoon :**

Im sorry but its beautiful

**KEKEn :**

The power of KEN!!!!

**eNeNeN :**

shut up u stupid the baby’s crying

have mercy on Hyuk and his wife pls

**KEKEn :**

Srry ┰ω┰

**eNeNeN :**

Han Sang Won, Han Jae Yong, and Han Jae Hwan looks good

**KEKEn :**

Yay at least you considered my name

**eNeNeN :**

hyuk loves you so yeah

**KEKEn :**

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

**Hyuk :**

My baby is back to sleep

**CracKidz :**

So?

**Hyuk :**

Han Jae Yong and Han Jae Hwan looks good

But i love Han Sang Won better

(◕◡◕✿)

**CracKidz :**

He’s using my name (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

**eNeNeN :**

yeah sure he loves you more than jaehwan

**KEKEn :**

Bitter fact

**KongBin :**

Han Sang Won it is then

**TaekWoon :**

Welcome to the world Han Sang Won

**KongBin :**

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

**eNeNeN :**

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

**KEKEn :**

･:*:･(*/////∇/////*)･:*:･

**CracKidz :**

(〃‿〃✿)

**Hyuk :**

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

From my baby Sang Won


	4. The Worrisome

# THE WORRISOME

 

Hyuk is afraid he cant be a good father bcs he’s still young and VIXX member are here to help

**Hyuk :**

Hyungs, you all here?

i cant sleep

**KongBin :**

What is it bb?

**Hyuk :**

Im wondering abt my baby

**TaekWoon :**

He’s on ur side why must u wonder?

**Hyuk :**

No not like that, i mean ugh..

Im afraid im not good enough to be a father n husband

**eNeNeN :**

wht made u think like that babe?

**Hyuk :**

Just

Just yeah they seem so precious to me

Im afraid i might be a burden cause im still lacking

**KEKEn :**

Im not a pro at this but i know u can

Its just the matter of time

Cmon, u just spend 3 days with ur baby since he’s born

Theres still time for you to learn

**CracKidz :**

Agree

You have us tho

We’ll help you everytime

**TaekWoon :**

Yea wonshiks right

You dont have to be worry

Just do it as u think will be good

**eNeNeN :**

what makes my baby think like that

**Hyuk :**

Just when my wife took my baby to bath

I didnt help her

**KEKEn :**

Youre afraid dont u?

**Hyuk :**

d’-‘b

idk how to do it and i dont want to hurt my baby so i just watch

and get what my wife told me to bring

**KongBin :**

Youre already a help bae

**Hyuk :**

Am i?

I just felt shame that i cant help much when its my own baby

**CracKidz :**

U talked to ur wife bout this?

**Hyuk :**

No, She’d be disappointed

**TaekWoon :**

No

What makes u think like that

Jst talk to her, she know what to do

Isnt that why u marry her?

**eNeNeN :**

u said shes the best comforter

**KEKEn :**

Talk to her hyuk

**Hyuk :**

Thanks hyung ┰ω┰

U guys r the best supporter

**TaekWoon :**

Now go to bed, sleep, u r tired

**KEKEn :**

Taekwoon hyung is rite

**Hyuk :**

No i cant

**eNeNeN :**

YOU SHOULD SLEEP OR I COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND SLAP UR ASS

**Hyuk :**

Geez calm down

My baby is crying, i cant just sleep and let my wife suffer

**KongBin :**

I just fall in love with you

**Hyuk :**

Dont, im a married guy

U have taekwoon hyung

**TaekWoon :**

I dumped him

**KongBin :**

┰ω┰

**KEKEn :**

Another fight i have to watch everyday


End file.
